Amor entre Enemigos
by Aist EliXie Fan Shane
Summary: María Martínez Shane (Personaje de mi amiga) esta camino a Campo Callado, de ahi, se topa con Billy. Que pasara con estos amigos que tienen un poco de chispa entre ellos... que pasara? Primer lemon (si lo puedo llamar asi. :P) Dedicado a Mao. :3


**ADVERTENSIA: ESTO CONTIENE TEMAS MADURAS Y NO APTO PARA NIÑOS. Supuestamente...**

**CONTIENE LEMON! **

**LEMON!**

**LEMON!**

**Y MUCHOOOO MAAAAS LEMON! **

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi mejor amiga. Espero que te guste Mao. :3**

* * *

…

Estaba montada en su meca cabra modelo K-001, o como lo llamaba ella, Ka.

La chica de lentes azules oscuros, con pelo café y ojos del mismo color. Andaba en Ka, vestía camisa morada, shorts cortos de color azul oscuro, licra negra y botas cafés. Su nombre, María Martínez Shane, prima lejana de los hijos de Will Shane.

Su lanzadora era una triple, estaba guardada en su pierna derecha. En su hombro, una babosa estaba durmiendo, esta era de color blanco, celeste en sus antenas y cuerpo inferior, con diseños azules y morados. Era una babosa Aguardiente, la babosa es de elemento Agua. En su protoforma, puede lanzar un chorro de agua hirviendo. Se llamaba Sipi, y era hembra.

María estaba aburrida, ya había visitado a sus primos lejanos y tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa… pero ¿qué?

"¡María!" grito Karina por detrás suya, al parecer la estaba siguiendo por los arboles como de costumbre.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto la peli café algo molesta con la seguida molestadora de su prima. "Ya de dije que iré a mi casita…"

"No es eso, es que vas camino a Campo Callado."

"Aja… ¿y? ¿Qué tiene de malo ir allá?"

"Ya te lo dije. La banda Hoola. No tienes tanta experiencia como Lanzadora, ya que tienes algo de pereza de hacerlo, creo, y además, se que está en tu sangre, pero, te hace falta practica." Trato de explicar Elia.

"Mira Elia… Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces. Me han entrenado mis babosas, hasta tu e Eli." dijo María con una sonrisa de lado.

La Shane mordió el labio inferior y Sipi chillo con gracia. "Bueno si, no… d-digo ¡no! Yo jamás te entrene tus babosas, menos a esa tu babosa Aguardiente."

"Oh sí que lo hiciste primita…" dijo María golpeando a Karina en el hombro fuertemente.

La Shane solo frunció el seño y sobo su hombro. "Confía en mi, si te encuentras con Billy y su banda, no digas que no te advertí." Dijo mientras que ponía la capucha en su cabeza, Saphira miro a Sipi y trato de advertirle, pero al igual que su lanzadora, no le daba tanta importancia a eso y confiaba demasiado en sí misma.

"Bien. Bien, tendré cuidado primita." Dijo tratando de pasar.

"Adiós entonces. Conste que Billy y su banda juegan sucio. Y créeme, Billy no es un buen oponente si no eres experimentada…" esas fueron las últimas palabras de Karina antes de que se fuera del lugar para regresar con Eli, era hora de almorzar.

María rodo los ojos. "Ellos siempre se preocupan por mí, ¿no?" pregunto a su babosa. Ella solo asintió y dio un pequeño chillido.

Ella hizo correr a su meca-cabra hacia Campo Callado, pensando en lo que le había dicho la Shane. _'¿Y si tiene razón…? Ña… que importa'_.

* * *

No se dio cuenta cuando llego a Campo Callado, estaba algo distraído pensando en varias cosas.

"Vaya, vaya… miren que tenemos aquí muchachos… y muchacha." Dijo Billy mientras que él y su banda se acercaban a María.

Ella solo suspiro. "Ah. Hola Billy." Dijo sin lanzarle una pequeña mirada.

"¿Qué haces aquí María preciosa?" pregunto Billy con una sonrisa de lado causando un pequeño sonrojo en la ojicafé.

"Y-Yo nada… solo yendo a mi c-casita." Respondió.

"Pues que mala suerte para ti, tu no iras a ningún lado."

"¿…Y porque…?"

"Pues porque mi banda y yo no te dejaremos ir…" La banda de Hoola se rió.

María suspiro y miro a Sipi. "Hora de una feo aburrido duelo…" murmullo mientras miraba a Billy. "Si yo te gano en un duelo, me dejas ir, si yo pierdo, haz lo que quieras."

Billy sonrió de lado con una ceja alzada. "Oh… bueno. Si tu quieres." Dijo mientras que su banda se apartaba.

María bajo de su meca y saco su lanzadora, Sipi se quedo en su hombro mientras que ella cargaba tres babosas en su lanzadora triple.

Billy ya había oído de la joven Martínez Shane, pero sabía que ella no practicaba para nada en lanzar babosas, él tenía la ventaja ahora.

Ella suspiro. "Apúrate, ¿sí? Tu lanzas de primero…"

Billy frunció le seño. "Bien, como tu digas." Dijo mientras cargaba una Bengala Malvada.

"Ay no…" pensó María mientras Billy disparaba la babosa de fuego. Ella apretó el gatillo y las tres babosas salieron disparadas de su lanzadora. Era una Aracnired, una Aquapico y una Slirena.

La Bengala Malvada logro derrotar a la Aracnired y la Slirena pero no a la Aquapico.

María después disparo a Sipi antes de que Billy pudiera hacer algo.

La babosa Aguardiente se transformo en su forma velocimorphica, tenia alas con pequeños hoyitos en el inferior para sacar agua caliente de ella, su boca era pequeña pero estrecha, algo parecido a la boca de una Aquapico.

La babosa rodeo a Billy en una pared de agua caliente y María sonrió de lado.

Billy disparo una babosa y este hizo que la pared de agua desapareciera. Después, lanzo una Aracnired hacia la chica y este la ato. El canche se acerco y le apunto la lanzadora a la cabeza.

"Bien, tu ganas cabeza hueca." Dijo la chica entre dientes.

Billy sonrió de lado y la llevo a su casa, en su cuarto…

* * *

…

**(Aquí ta la parte… -/-)**

Ahora ella gemía en placer… los mordiscos en el cuello, los besos, las lamidas y acaricias eran demasiado para ella.

Billy, por otra parte, estaba solamente en sus bóxers. Estaba encima de su amada, tocándole todo el cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas y caricias suaves. Empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuerpo de María.

María, sintió varios escalofríos bajar por la espalda. Billy bajaba más y más hasta llegar al muslo. De ahí, se vio contra una barrera hecho de tela.

Billy la miro, como pregunta silencia por traspasar. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, al ver el permiso de la chica, Billy le bajo lo que le quedaba de la ropa.

De ahí, el también se quito de lo que le quedaba, acto seguido, empujo dentro de ella lentamente.

María gimió en dolor, era insoportable. Billy trato de calmarla mientras empujaba todo dentro de ella. Billy beso sus labios suavemente para tratar de distraerla.

La chica se acostumbro al dolor, y solo un pequeño gemido, Billy sonrió de lado y empezó a mover sus caderas.

María puso su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, sus manos en los hombros de su amado. Billy le empezó a besar el cuelo y mordisquearlo suavemente dejando varias marcas en ella.

"Billy…. Ahhh…" gimió María mientras sentía placer por todo su cuerpo.

Billy sintió un golpe de éxtasis cuando escucho su nombre, esto causo que fuera más rápido.

María soltó un grito de placer, arqueo la espalda y gimió el nombre del chico de nuevo.

Billy le empezó a lamer el pecho y el abdomen, mordisqueándole con gentileza.

Ambos estaban sudando mucho y se empezaban a cansar, este era su primera vez para los dos. Pronto llegarían al límite y ambos sentarían la mejor sensación del mundo.

"Billy… creo que pronto…"

"Shh… estaba bien, todo está bien. Yo también." Con eso dicho, Billy dio un último empujón, grito el nombre de María fuertemente y deposito su semen dentro de ella.

María hizo lo mismo poco después, gritando el nombre de Billy en puro éxtasis.

Billy se separo de ella y se acostó a la par de su chica. "¿T-Te gustó?"Pregunto incrédulo.

María le dio una cachetada. "m-me encanto idiota…" dijo con una sonrisa.

Después, María se sentó en el abdomen de Billy y le beso el cuello. Le empezó a acariciar el pecho, causando que Billy sonriera de lado.

Él le agarro las caderas y empujo dentro de ella de nuevo. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente.

María soltó un suspiro y siguió con su jugueteo con el cuello y pecho de Billy.

Ambos estaban gritando en placer, como que lo que estaban haciendo era una droga y una adicción.

Ambos tocaron el cielo minutos después. Cayeron exhaustos en la cama, respiraban rápidamente y sus corazones palpitaban exageradamente.

Ya era de noche… ¿Qué tanto se tardaron ahí dentro?

"Mejor quédate aquí por esta noche muñeca. No quiero que alguien de haga daño…" dijo Billy mientras que le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba la nariz.

María, sonrojada, sonrió. "Ok… me quedare esta noche. Contigo…" dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Pusieron las mantas encima de ellos, Billy beso los labios de su amada antes de dormirse.

* * *

…

En la mañana siguiente…

María se había despertado de primero, rápidamente fue a tomarse un baño y se puso la ropa que Billy le había quitado la noche pasado. No podía creer lo que paso.

Se acerco a la cama donde estaba en villano y le beso suavemente los labios para despertarlo.

Billy abrió los ojos lentamente y agarro a María gentilmente y la atrajo hacia él. "Bueno días muñequita." Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

"Buenos días señor canche." Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "Me tengo que ir." Agrego.

"¿Por qué preciosa? Todavía es muy temprano." Dijo.

"Es que… am… tengo planes con mi prima…" se excuso. "Tengo que ir a desayunar con ella y su hermano."

"Bien… como tu digas primor." Dijo Billy levantándose aun desnudo. Se fue a tomar una ducha rápida y salió vestido. "Te dejare en la puerta."

María sonrió y bajo las escaleras tomada de la mano de él.

Peque y Lentotes miraron a la nueva pareja y rodaron los ojos, murmullando algo entre dientes.

Sipi, la babosa Aguardiente, le saco la lengua ambos y después les dio la espalda para mirar a su lanzadora. Ella sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

Billy abrió la puerta. "Entonces… este es el adiós. Cuídate mucho." Dijo. "quizás nos podamos ver de nuevo." Agrego.

María sonrió. "Claro. A ver si batimos a duelo de nuevo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Billy le beso la nariz mientras que vio a su amiga con derecho irse.

Mario se subió a su meca cabra y se fue rápidamente del lugar. Pero como ella es siempre olvidadiza, olvido algo importante en la casa de Billy; su celular.

* * *

…

"Y… ¿cómo te fue?" pregunto la Shane al ver a su prima lejana esperándole en la puerta del refugio Shane.

"Eh… b-bien…" dijo.

"¿Te topaste con Billy?" pregunto Karina ayudando a María a bajarse de su meca y entrando.

"C-claro que si." Dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

"¿Que hicieron tu y Billy eh?" pregunto ella con una sonrisa de lado.

"arg… n-nada… ¿tú y Twist se están llevando bien? ¿Acaso ya son novios?" dijo en defensa María apuntándole al collar de Karina en forma de corazón con una foto dentro, junto a otro que le dio su padre y madre.

Al Shane se sonrojo. "Hey! Twist y yo no somos nada!" grito. "Solo somos amigos y eso es el fin de la historia. Además, este collar no significa nada más que nuestra amistad, créeme." Dijo entre dientes. Pero como siempre… un Shane no sabe mentir muy bien.

"te creo…" dijo María sarcásticamente. "Eli estaría muy enojado si descubre que su hermana esta de "amiga" con el traidor." Agrego.

Saphira, la babosa infierno de la Shane gruño y Karina frunció el seño. "Te voy a–"

"me vas a abrazar porque me quieres mucho, verdad primita." Dijo ella.

Karina rodo los ojos. "olvidemos esto y ya…"

"espera… mejor si te lo digo…" María le iba a contar.

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Entonces, que paso?" pregunto ella acariciándole la cabeza a su infierno.

"Billy y yo, somos amigos con derecho. Quizás, y posiblemente novios." Agrego.

Karina sonrió y dio un pequeño salto. Abrazo a su prima fuertemente. "que bien que bien que bien…" chillo.

María se tomo por sorpresa pero sonrió. "Si, lo sé." Dijo mientras abrazaba a su prima también. Ella también estaba feliz. "Me pregunto porque tu y Twist no son novios todavía…"

"que no lo somos…"

"que si…"

"que no…"

"que si…"

"cállate."

"_**ajajajajaja!"**_

* * *

**Ya sé que esta cosa no fue tan fuerte… pero me da tanta pena… -/- estoy sonrojada… -/- mucho… :p **

**De todos modos… em… como lo llamaría… mi primer ¿lemon? Ni siquiera yo sé que es esta cosa. **

**Espero que te haya gustado Mao. :3 Lamento que me haya tardado. Sha tu sabe, mucho que hacer por aquí en esta bendita compu. :P (Aun así la quiero… :3 [mi compu])**

**Bueno… escribiría mejor que esto pero… me da mucha pena. :P **

**Así que… jeje…**

**PD: Actualizare Verdad o Reto pronto, además con el segundo capítulo de "BajoTerra: Era de los Castillos" y el tráiler de mi nuevo fic. Estén atentos cuando acutalize, pues tengo un fic del mundial también para Babosabol. Quien está listo para la Copa Terra? :D**

**~Elixie Shane**


End file.
